El efecto de Rocavarancolia
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Rocavarancolia, y todo lo que hay en ella, está destrozando a Alex. Y lo peor es que Maddie no está segura de que pueda ayudarle.


**Disclaimer: **Rocavarancolia y sus moradores pertenecen al fantabuloso José Antonio Cotrina.

* * *

Maddie adora a Alex, pero a veces solo desearía alejarse de él y dejarle solo, porque, aunque nadie se lo ha pedido, ella también carga con las preocupaciones de su hermano.

Es consciente de que es inútil, de que eso no sirve para nada, que no hará disminuir el peso que Alexander lleva a la espalda, que lo único que hace es entorpecer su propio camino.

Pero aun así sabe que, dentro de la inutilidad de la acción, es necesario que lo haga, por si acaso algún día su hermano se cae y ella tiene que ayudarle a levantarse.

La razón por la que es inútil no es que Alex no se derrumbe, lo es porque es tan sumamente orgulloso que no deja que nadie lo vea; o quizá no es por orgullo sino porque no quiere preocupar a nadie.

Es por eso mismo que hoy Maddie está preocupada, porque el hecho de saber todo lo que preocupa a su hermano ha dejado de ser inútil.

Ese es el motivo por el cual, en vez de dormir, se dedica a observar a las sombras que danzan al son de la agonizante banda sonora de Rocavarancolia. No logra distinguir si es pura paranoia o si realmente en esa maldita ciudad todo es posible y las sombras se están burlando de ella. De lo que está segura es de que no conseguirán asustarla porque tiene el presentimiento de que los peligros de Rocavarancolia no son lo que les debe preocupar; cree que los verdaderos horrores están dentro de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Y eso, y no las sombras, es una de las cosas que le quitan el sueño.

Alexander se revuelve en sueños por enésima vez en la noche y se despierta alerta, con sus ojos verdes vigilando cada rincón. La chispa de locura que se ha instalado en su mirada tarda un rato en desaparecer y hasta ese momento no parece darse cuenta de que su hermana le está observando.

El hecho de que Maddie también esté despierta tan solo le pone más nervioso, cada vez más convencido de que ha pasado algo malo.

—¿Le ha pasado algo? —susurra con la respiración agitada—. Me ha parecido oír un grito.

Maddie niega con la cabeza, preocupada.

—No se ha oído nada en toda la noche—Al menos no nada que provenga de un humano, piensa.

—Voy con él—dice, levantándose más decidido de lo que Maddie le ha visto en los últimos días.

Vuelve a negar con la cabeza y, tras ponerse en pie, le agarra de la muñeca.

—Lizbeth le está vigilando.

—Él me prefiere a mí—replica, desafiándola con la mirada—, está más tranquilo conmigo.

—Y tú estás más nervioso cuando estás con él—dice, y Alex ruega a la deidad que se atreva a controlar Rocavarancolia que la extraña oscuridad de ese lugar haya sido suficiente para que Madeleine no le haya visto enrojecer.

Maddie llega a la conclusión de que ninguno de los dos conseguirá conciliar el sueño aunque se lo proponga, así que lleva a su hermano hasta las almenas, intentando que el aire aclare sus ideas.

Observan las macabras construcciones de Rocavarancolia y Maddie piensa que, si de día son espantosas, de noche las ruinas de la ciudad parecen estar construidas con esqueletos de dimensiones desproporcionadas colocados de forma grotesca.

Se mantienen callados durante un tiempo hasta que Alex, harto de las constantes interrupciones al hilo de sus pensamientos, decide hablar.

—Me da asco pensarlo, pero a veces agradezco estar preocupado por Adrian, porque entonces lo oigo menos.

—¿Oír el qué? —pregunta Maddie desconcertada.

Alex le hace un gesto para que se calle y escuche, pero Maddie acaba llegando a la conclusión de que Alex oye algo, a parte del viento y unos sonidos que prefiere no identificar, que ella no es capaz de oír.

—Los aullidos—murmura sin ganas—, tenía esperanzas de que no sonasen solo en mi cabeza, de que por lo menos tú los oyeses. Son como los que se oyen todas las noches—explica—, el problema es que yo los oigo a todas horas.

—Nos va a pasar algo—afirma, más para ella misma que para su hermano, luego le mira—. Mis sueños y los de Lizbeth, la maldición de Bruno, las historias de Marina y tus aullidos. No es normal. Tiene que significar algo.

Alex la mira y sonríe con desgana.

—¿Quieres saber lo que significa? —pregunta, y en su voz apenas queda un ápice de esperanza—. Que Bruno tiene razón, que moriremos todos y que Adrian será el primero. Que no voy a poder cumplir lo que le prometí, porque esa promesa es más grande que yo y pesa demasiado.

Y Maddie lo sabe. Sabe lo mucho que pesa para su hermano aunque esta vez no comparta el peso con ella.

Ella también quiere prometerle que todo saldrá bien aunque sea mentira, que vivirán felices, que los malos presagios son fruto de su imaginación y que nada saldrá tan mal como esperan.

El problema es que sabe con certeza que no será tan malo. Será peor.

Y aun así miente, esperando que la magia que hay en ese lugar haga algo más que provocar escalofríos y consiga que sus palabras se vuelvan reales.

—Nada pesa demasiado, siempre vas a poder volver a ponerte en pie.

Pero sabe que eso sí pesa demasiado para Alex, que pesaría demasiado para cualquiera, y esta vez no está segura de que pueda ayudarle.

Alex no se molesta en creerla. Puede que su hermana no lo sepa, pero él sabe hasta qué punto la estancia en esa ciudad, y todo lo que eso conlleva, le está destrozando por dentro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **No sé que pretendía escribiendo esto ni por qué lo escribí, pero como me gusta cómo ha quedado lo subo, porque yo lo valgo.


End file.
